Petals and Heavy Metal
by GossamersChild
Summary: Sasuke founds out that his sweet Hinata might not be so sweet after all. Just a little SasuHina fluff


Sasuke was probably in the best mood he'd ever been. Today he finally got signed onto a record label and he knew it was time to propose. He'd have a semi-stable job at least more stable than playing late nights the shady bars and clubs. Hinata would be at home waiting for him. She might even be baking dark chocolate cake. Sasuke didn't like sweets at all, but the Hyuga girl thought not liking sweets was the equivalent to not liking kittens. He failed to tell her that he didn't like kittens either way and so Hinata spent over a month inventing a recipe for the world's most bitter cake that Sasuke would love.

He loved that cake. Still doesn't care for kittens, but that would be another story. Hinata was much cuter than any kitten, puppy, or bunny whatever you're preference on cute things was. She just happened to be his cute preference.

Pulling up into the driveway and opening the car door, Sasuke heard it. At first it was just a muffled sound and could've been from the neighbor's house, but as he stepped closer to their one story home he could make out a very familiar song. Hinata couldn't have been playing it though, not his Hinata. His Hinata baked cookies and spent her days off reading and would never to listen to any form of heavy metal.

Walking inside Sasuke braced himself. The sounds of guitars and drum crashed into each other together and the lyrics came out in harsh yells.

Hinata, like he had expected, was in the kitchen whisking some mixture.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata blushed for getting caught listening to the music she never allowed herself to listen to in front of others. What more, the tank top she was wearing revealed her-

"Tattoo? Since when have you had a tattoo?" He eyed the artwork, trying to figure out its meaning only furthering his confusion. From along her neck to her right shoulder blade, was a vine with six roses blossoming beautifully from it.

Hinata bit her lip and looked down at her feet hiding from Sasuke's stares. She finally looked up not very nervous just worried. In the end she turned around pulling her hair to the front revealing what she'd been most trying to hide.

"I got the one on my back when I turned eighteen. I kind of wanted to do something out of character. So that night, the night of my eighteenth birthday, I snuck out of this lavish party my father threw for me and decided I'd get some art work done. But I wanted to get something with meaning so each rose represents a person in my life. The small one the far left is Hanabi. The two that are to the right of her that are exactly identical is Kiba and Shino, and the larger one in between those is Kurenai Sensei. Neji's the last one, but make sure you look closely."

Sasuke followed her instruction by leaning forward. Neji's was much like the other roses, just larger, but at the curve of the top petal he could make out words etched in a very fine print.

'_No one can determine another's destiny.'_

"Wait you said the one on your back? There's more?" Sasuke asked and Hinata couldn't hide it longer. The embarrassment had become overwhelming and Sasuke's sweltering gaze was making it worse, but Hinata had to show him the final one to be completely honest. To Sasuke's surprise his girlfriend grabbed the hem of her shirt and began pulling it off. The black on her stomach once again stood out and he saw another rose, twice the size of the other ones, designed with intricate patterns weaving from petal to petal almost like black flames were coming out of it.

"This one's you."

Hinata waited for him to reply and Sasuke knew this, but he was paying too much attention to how beautiful she was with her hair, messy from moving around, and with the black ink the complimented her skin.

"Are you mad?" She fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze and he knew he could never be mad at her.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and gently swayed to the music even though it wasn't the music you sway to. Why in the world would he mad? He didn't care what music she listened to( actually he should be proud that was one of his favorite bands playing) and he didn't care how many tattoos and piercings she had. It didn't change who she was, the girl he loved. She was still gentle, sweet and considerate and Hinata Hyuga in all aspects.

But there was one thing that bothered him.

"Did a man give you that tattoo?"


End file.
